White Silk, Green Lace
by Ross Can You Not
Summary: It seemed as if all the blood in her body had rushed to her face, "Is…is that lingerie!" Blair nodded, "Nya! I knew you would love it!" "Is it even legal for me to wear that!" She was mortified...what if Soul came home early! ONESHOT.


She glanced over her shoulder one last time; no one else would come in her room right? The door was shut tight, and she was home alone.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thinks to herself. _It's all because of that freaking cat. _She couldn't help but blush at the memory when the cat had first shown her.

"_Maka! Look what Blair has brought you! It's so cute, nya!" The tall female appeared in the room. _

_Maka closed her book, and looked at her. She blinked before responding, "Huh?"_

"_I was at the store buying work clothes-"_

_The teenage girl snorted, "Right…'work'…."_

_The cat ignored her and continued talking, her manicured hands flailing around, "When I saw these and they reminded me of you! They're so adorable; you just have to wear it!"_

"_Well if you would be so kind as to show what you want me to wear-" She stopped talking when the cat pulled out her 'present.' _

_It seemed as if all the blood in her body had rushed to her face, "Is…is that lingerie?!"_

_Blair nodded, "Nya! I knew you would love it!"_

"_Is it even legal for me to wear that?!" She was mortified...what if Soul came home early?! She buried her face into her arms._

_The older woman laughed, "Of course it is! I've been wearing stuff like this since I was a little kitty!"_

"_Somehow that doesn't surprise me," came the girl's muffled reply._

"_Well are you going to try them on?"_

_Maka took hold of the offending objects. The bra and the panties were matching, both a shockingly bright white, dulled down by a light green lace. The back of the bra had angel wings attached, and written in green print on the back of the panties were the words, "angel in disguise." Her blush deepened if possible._

_The cat seemingly oblivious to the girl's embarrassment spoke again, "When I saw it, I just knew I had to get it for you! Soul is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you when he sees you in th-"_

"_No way. I appreciate the gesture, Blair. I really do, but I can't wear this."_

_Blair pouted, "Why not?"_

"_Because…because…it'd be weird!" She glanced at it again, "besides could you really imagine me in this?"_

_She nodded, "Mhmm!"_

_Maka sighed, when she had a thought, "Hey Blair, how do you know my bra size anyway?"_

_The cat looked away, "Oh….you know just guessing…"_

_The teen took her book in hand, preparing herself, "Maka…."_

"_Nya! I knew I shouldn't have lied…."_

"_CHOP!' The book came crashing on the creature's skull._

_The cat rubbed her head, "Soul wasn't lying he said that those hurt."_

_The girl grinned in agreement, "Now tell me before I do it again."_

"_Okay, okay! I may or may not have used your bras before…"_

_Maka stared at the older female's chest in wonder, "…My bras fit you…?"_

_Blair gasped, almost as if offended, "Of course not! Do you really think my D's would fit into that?" She gestured to the bra on the couch. "I use magic! Duh! Although I must say, your chest has really grown Maka"_

"_Yes, because a 36B is such a big accomplishment…" She grumbled to herself, but quickly shut up when she heard a door slam._

"_I'm home!" came a voice from the next room. Maka's eyes widened as the cat's mouth grew into a grin. She hid the underwear underneath the couch, as Blair's high pitched voice rang out._

"_Oh Soul! Maka has something to show you!"_

_The tall young man walked into the room, his silvery-white plastered to his tan skin. It seemed as if he was just playing basketball, most likely with Black*Star or Kid, "Yeah?"_

_The cat began to speak, "Ask her about her sexy new-"_

_Maka clamped her hand over the mouth of the creature, "Calculator!" She mentally kicked herself, as Soul cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. I got a new one at, um, Death-Mart. It was on sale. I couldn't pass up the opportunity." She tried to ignore Blair's muffled cried from underneath her fingers._

_The male chuckled, "You are such a nerd. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower and make dinner. Have fun with your calculator."_

_She nodded, and let out a long sigh when he left the room. Wiping her palm on her hand, she glared at the cat. "Why did you do that?!"_

_Blair scrunched up her eyebrows, "Because Maka loves Soul, and Soul loves Ma-"_

"_I'm going to my room," the girl said ignoring the creature. She grabbed the lingerie from under the couch and pointed to them, "and these are never seeing the light of day."_

"_But Blair thought that-"_

_A door slammed shut, and Blair's words went to deaf ears._

Now here she was. Stripping out of her skirt and sweatshirt.

She had planned to burn it when she was alone, but then she saw how much the stupid underwear had cost Blair.

"I still don't know why Blair would buy this; I mean honestly who would I wear it for?" She mumbled to herself._ Soul…._

She put the lingerie on, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks turned scarlet, as she swung on the balls of her feet. Maka had to admit to herself, she didn't look too bad. The white contrasting her slightly tanned skin, and the green lace complimenting her emerald eyes.

She stared at her chest, the lace not only doing her eyes justice, but her breasts as well. While her moderately sized B's weren't exactly 'bombshell' material, she couldn't help but feel a little proud of them, standing in front of the mirror. They were hers, and if you didn't except them, well you could go fuck yourself. She spun around and stared at the tiny angel wings implanted on her back. She shook her head; Blair had really outdone herself this time.

Although the panties were a little out of her comfort zone, _at least it's not a thong, _she thought, it made her legs seem to go on for miles. Even if they were white, they were everything but boring.

_I look good, _she thought. _Not that it matters I'm taking this off right now._

But that didn't happen.

"Yo, tiny-tits I got your laundry right here and- WHOA."

Maka looked up horrified; there standing in all his glory was Soul .The boy who held her heart. Laundry basket in hand, his eyes were wide, mouth opening and closing. "Wha- What is that?! Oh shit." He ran out of the room

It was like her brain had shut down. She could only come up with incoherent words. _Oh my God. This is bad. This is bad. This is really, really bad. I thought he went out?! WHY IS HE HOME?! _She ran out of her room forgetting her state of undress. She heard his door slam shut and pounded on the door.

"SOUL! YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU KNOCK?"

"Sorry," came his muffled reply. She heard shuffling coming from inside his room.

She opened up the door and saw him clutching his nose against tissues **(AN: you guys thought something else huh? Ya nasties.)** "What the fuck Maka? First you yell at me for not knocking and now you barge in my room?" His voice was stuffy.

She saw the red on the tissues, and seemed taken aback, "I gave you…a nose bleed…?"

He rolled his eyes, "Really what gave you that idea? Top of the class my ass. You also gave me something else, AND FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES BEFORE I PASS OUT!"

She blushed, "Er…right sorry….be right back….." She sprinted down the hall into her room. She nearly tripped on the laundry basket Soul had dropped on the ground. _What…just happened…..?_

She took off the bra, as the wings would probably have gotten stuck on her shirt. She put on her old bra and changed into her sweatshirt. She kept the panties on and put on the skirt. Brushing her hair, she decided on what to say when she walked back into his room.

"_Oh hey Soul, sorry I gave you a nosebleed, bro. Didn't mean to." No too casual…_

"_PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A NOSEBLEED!" No too strong…she didn't want to scare him away…_

She knocked on his door gently, "Soul? Can you open up the door? It's Maka."

"Just come in….I can't get up right now…"

She opened up the door and strode in. His back was facing her, while he sat at his desk. "Listen Soul…I'm really sorry about giving you…that…." She felt awkward about the whole thing and was thankful that Blair wasn't home, "but in my defense you shouldn't have walked in on me."

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting to see you in that! I didn't even know you owned stuff like that!" He sounded a little bitter.

She scowled, "I don't! Well I do…but that's because Blair bought it for me! I was just trying it on….it's not like I'm gonna wear it anyway…"

"Oh."

"I can't believe you got a nosebleed! You don't even get nosebleeds over Blair anymore!" It was true, the last time she had witnessed one of his bloody waterworks was about a year ago.

"Well, bookworm….We have been living with her for several years. I mean it kind of grows old especially since I don't like her or anything."

She thought about it, it was plausible for him to grow immune to Blair's giant bazookas. Then she realized….

"Wait a minute….if you don't get a nosebleed cause you don't like her….and you got a nosebleed over me…. Soul, do you like me?" Her heart started to beat fast, as she grew hopeful.

He stood up suddenly and faced her, and stared at her hard. Finally he responded, "No I don't."

He heart seemed to break as she suddenly grew bitter. _What was I thinking? Of course he doesn't like me! He's Soul Eater Evans for crying out loud! He could have anyone he wants. No way would he like tiny-tits, dorky, bookworm Maka Albarn. _She didn't make eye contact as she responded, "Oh, um. Of course you don't. I'm gonna go and- HEY WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

Soul was standing in front of her, well barely. He was clutching his stomach, and doubled over as he tried to respond to her, "No…you….idiot….you don't….get it….."

Now she was disappointed AND confused, "Huh?"

He continued to chuckled and he replied again, "Just…give me...a second…"

She tapped her foot on the floor, "I'm waiting."

After a couple of seconds he stopped and stood up straight. He took a deep breath and said, "Listen Maka, as cliché and uncool as this seems, uh I don't like you-"

She frowned, "I thought we already established that."

"You didn't let me finish, Dweeb." She huffed, "like I said I don't like you, I um…I love you." He stared at her, and she stared back. His dark red eyes only hold a look of sincerity, and she almost started to hyperventilate, but the moment was ruined when he kept talking…and talking…and talking… "This really wasn't how I planned to tell you. I mean I had this whole dinner planned out and everything. Then we were gonna go to the park and I had everything set up, but then I came home today and it was like wow. I feel like such a pervert and this isn't cool and you don't have to say it back or anything like that even if would be really cool if you could be my girlfriend so-"

"Maka…..CHOP!"

He gripped his head, "Ow! Holy shit woman, what was that for?! I profess my love for you, and you hit me with a book?!"

She shrugged, "Well, you wouldn't shut up!"

Soul glared at her, "That doesn't mean you have to knock me out with and encyclopedia!"

"Oh please Soul," she smirked, "I would highly call this," she gestured to the book in her small hands, "and encyclopedia. It's just my copy of War and Peace!"

"Where the fuck did it even come from?!"

"I have my ways…" Her smile grew bigger as she grasped the collar of his shirt, "By the way Soul...I love you too, and I would love to be your girlfriend." She almost laughed at his stunned face.

When he recovered he smirked, "Well then, if we're together and everything you wouldn't mind putting on that little number on?"

"Wha- Oh…" He meant the lingerie. She blushed bright red, and spoke again, "Follow me and I can do much more than put it on." She openly giggled at his gaping face and quickly pecked him on the mouth.

Or at least what was meant to be a quick peck. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, and his shark-like teeth nipped at her lip. Slowly, Maka opened up her mouth and Soul slipped his tongue into her mouth. She snaked her hands through his shaggy, white hair. Together, their tongues danced until they slowly broke away. Their foreheads resting on the others.

Soul's face was red, similar to the color of his eyes. His lips were dark and swollen. She imagined hers looked the same.

They stared at each other. Faces mirroring each other, Maka cracked a smile until she burst into laughter followed by Soul. Finally Maka spoke again, "This was definitely not how I imagined my day, but hey I'm not complaining."

'I'm not either," he smirked.

Maka held him close, and mumbled into his shoulder, "Well are you gonna take me up on my offer?"

He grinned, "Hell yeah. But we better hurry, before Blair comes home."

She shook her head, "Oh no. I have waited to long for this. Blair can watch for all I care!"

"No, there is no way that is happening. You are all mine," he growled. "I really don't need her making comments either."

Giggling, she walked out of the room. "C'mon pretty boy, before it gets late."

"Oh no you don't!" Soul ran out of the room and threw her over his shoulder.

She pounded on his back, all while laughing and couldn't help but think one last thought, _Thank you Blair._

**AN: I OWN NOTHING. ZERO. ZILCH. **

**By the way, for clarification they are older here. Probably like 17 or 18.**

**This has probably been done before, but I just wanted to put my spin on it. I couldn't get this idea out of my head though! Haha.**

**Please review, favorite and everything else! I really appreciate it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I bet no one is even reading this….lol.**


End file.
